


It is only in sorrow bad weather masters us.

by Gee_Writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Memories, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy afternoon; and Gon's thinking too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is only in sorrow bad weather masters us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsTheCharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheCharm/gifts).



> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee)!

Rain splatters the glass; grey clouds rolling in the distance as thunder looms. The world is painted in shades of monotone, and the brief flash of lightning crackles in the stormy afternoon.

Gon's letting the cold in, windows open despite the rain, face towards the sky. The scent of wet earth and puddles blows on the wind, and he can smell the change in the world below even from here. Cars and people and raindrops race amongst themselves – closer to shelter, closer to the ground – and Gon watches the world pass by, apart in his bubble of observation.

Storms like this always remind him of Whale Island; when waves and wind would rise out of the ocean, crashing against the cliffs, battering against his home. He loved it, the pure power, energy, of the world being expressed in perfect chaos. Moments that left people, despite their technologies and agendas, at the mercy of nature herself.

Mito had used to scold him for doing just this – for revelling in the magic of the moment, hoping to be swallowed up by the boom of thunder, the pelting of rain – instead of securing their storm blinds, latching the doors. Storms had seemed so much larger then, as a small boy – vast in their reach as they swallowed the whole horizon in their murky shades of grey.

The lightning of the city doesn't crackle quite as fiercely, the thunder doesn't roar as loud. Each cloud broken up between tall buildings cutting into the sky. No sign of the brute force of nature he can recall from his childhood; instead conjuring up fragments of spiders, of chains. A city storm he had almost forgotten.

Memories of the lightning hiding away emotions, rather than stripping it bare, like it was known. The crackle of speed and burning and blue-white heat. Reassurances that never rang true. The most painful sort of power; a masochistic self-infliction.

Inky eyes the same colours as those destructive waters. He tries to remember the way the ocean would lend its power to each action; salty water ebbing and flowing in crescendos of waves – always threatening to submerge the tiny island whole, if it wanted to. For Gon to lose himself to the feel, the rush, of something infinitely larger than himself. To see how far it would take him.

It's hard to explain why the rain on his face is soothing; why the cool paths the raindrops take feel so familiar. There's a sense of home hidden amongst the dark clouds – warm nostalgia despite the chill soaking him.

Killua doesn't need to step silently anymore, but it's habit that's never seemed to leave. Even so, Gon can feel his best friend before he gets close – the heaviness of those bright blue eyes a much more obvious alert to his presence than a few footfalls would have been. White arms curl around Gon's chest, pointed chin stretching a little to rest on his head.

They've both stopped growing; childhood far behind them as the time's past. Killua's gained a few more inches; and Gon, a few more scars.

The window is still open, the swaying of the curtains either side surrounding them. It's only now, with Killua wrapped around him that Gon realises how cold he was. That the rattle of the glass in the window is resonating in his bones. Hands grip a little tighter in his shirt, and Killua stills when Gon moves to cover the thin fingers with his own large hands. The taller shifts so they're cheek-to-cheek, soft hair tickling against Gon's ear. Gon closes his eyes.

“Thinking?”

“Remembering.”

“That's dangerous.”  
  
“I know.” Can feel the way Killua's face moves to curl a smile, the huff of exhale pushing them closer.

Opening his eyes to watch the storm once more, the rainy weather has lost a little of its charm. His face is freezing, aside from where their cheeks are touching – which is a little funny, considering Killua runs quite cool. Small puddles have pooled on the hardwood of their current rental, and Gon's not looking forward to the clean-up; knows it's his punishment for letting the rain in.

Neither moves for a while still though, Killua still engulfing him in his arms as the sound of falling rain lulls the afternoon into a hazy half-between of conciousness. Gon thinks he might hear whispers, but they're lost to the noise of the surrounds. Thin, muscled arms squeeze him minutely tighter as thunder rolls – the sonic crash too close to other memories. Ones that are hazy little half-glimpses amongst a sea of fog. Things he's not cursed with remembering in perfect clarity, like Killua is. Gon just holds him back, leaning into the strong chest behind him as he rubs their cheeks together. Can feel the way tense stance softens.

“I'm going to get a drink; something to warm up,” he says after a moment. Gon just turning with a smile, nodding.

He goes back to the window, one last breath of the rainy day. The best part of downpours like this.

It smells like renewal, new life. Survival after the storm.

He slides the glass closed. He's done reminiscing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a partial quote from the novelist Amelia Barr - of which the quote in its entirety is 'It is only in sorrow bad weather masters us; in joy we face the storm and defy it.'
> 
> This was written very quickly; I wanted to make sure I was on time for a very dear friend's birthday.
> 
> Happy Birthday Zsuzsanna! I hope you're able to have a wonderful day; and enjoy your well-deserved break from work♥♥♥


End file.
